


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 03: Guilty as Charged

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lent started this past Wednesday, which means guilt is high, and this episode is all about feeling guilty. Or not so guilty. Or feeling guilty and liking it. You know what we mean.</p>
<p>Within, you’ll also find our listener response segment on Guilty Pleasures. Bask in Erica’s phone sex operator voice as she walks you through the responses we received.  You'll also find latest (trade-heavy) news, fic recs, and a discussion of Canon vs. Fanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 03: Guilty as Charged

[Season 02, Episode 03: Guilty as Charged](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/03/10/hockeyfact-episode-03-guilty-as-charged/)

Lent started this past Wednesday, which means guilt is high, and this episode is all about feeling guilty. Or not so guilty. Or feeling guilty and liking it. You know what we mean.

Within, you’ll also find our listener response segment on Guilty Pleasures. Bask in Erica’s phone sex operator voice as she walks you through the responses we received. Thanks to everyone who submitted. (Now go and write all of the fic).

*

This episode in hockey news:

The Pens-Hawks Stadium series game was a snow-bound snoozefest.  
The LA Kings rediscovered scoring and are on a streak.  
Torts starts Lack over Luongo and almost starts a riot in Vancouver.  
The New York Rangers and the Tampa Bay Lighting exchanged Captains. Poor Captain Cally.  
Luongo is traded back to Florida and leaves Vancouver to self-destruct.  
Bryzgalov is traded…again. To the Wild.  
The Islanders fire sale sends Vanek to Montreal.  
Kesler proves to be one big trade-tease and goes… absolutely nowhere.  
Two-time Olympic gold medalist Shannon Szabadoes practiced with the Oilers, and then signed with the Columbus Cottonmouths.

*

**Plus!**

Fic recs! (courtesy of Carol, Kay, and Toni)

And a spirited discussion about of canon vs. fanon characterization in hockey rpf. (It’s basically Kay and Zoe disagreeing with each other. Happily). Enjoy <3


End file.
